


"No Don't eat more Sugar!"

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Boys Kissing, Countries making out, Fluff, IThinkThatMeansFlourInJapanese, M/M, Sugar, Tumblr Prompt, フラワー Furawā
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar just like Pasta is Delicious at least Italy thinks so and accidentally eat half a jar of sugar, then much to Italy's surprise Germany offers to help him make cookies instead of just eating sugar from the jar. But it ends in a cute floury mess... GerIta Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No Don't eat more Sugar!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why Italy's at Germany house, he just is okay? Also I feel like I'm the only one but I guess I just have always wanted Germany to say Tummy in his SUPER MANLY VOICE, and so voilà.

“No, don't eat more Sugar!” 

Italy sat in Germany’s kitchen staring at a Jar of sugar cubes, debating on wether or not he should finish the jar. But then Germany might be mad at me! Italy's brain screamed simple thoughts at him, but the sugar just looked so good! Just like Pasta! So Italy ate just until his stomach hurt and there were only a few left.

“Italy, What on earth on you doing?!” Germany came rushing into the kitchen when he heard the glass jar of sugar cubes be opened at least six times.

“I want to finish the sugar!” Italy tried his best to reach across the table and grab the glass jar but Germany had picked it up and held it above Italy's head.

“Nein! Don't eat more sugar!” Germany walked across the kitchen and put the few leftover cubes on the tall fridge.

“But Germany!” Italy scrambled to his feet holding his stomach

“No more sugar you already have a tummy ache!” Germany set Italy back down at the table but he only wanted more sugar 

Then Italy's eyes started to get wide when he saw the look on Germany, “Are you mad at me Germany?” He asked staring up at Germany while he fetched Italy some water 

When Germany did not answer Italy feared the worst. Maybe Germany did not want to be his friend anymore because he ate all the sugar! Then Germany shoved a glass of water in Italy's face. 

“I'm SORRY GERMANY!” Italy wailed and went to hug Germany. Germany didn’t back away, but simply looked down as the small country and hugged back. Italy's face lit up.

“Germany's not mad at me?” He asked pulling away and looking up, Germany just shook his head and looked over at the sugar cubes

“Let's make cookies, instead of you just eating sugar.” Germany turned away and waited for Italy to jump up and starting smiling, in which he did and didn't disappoint. 

Germany smiled and gathered ingredients for Italy and himself to made cookies, perhaps not sugar cookies as Italy already had too much sugar today. If he wasn't protecting Italy from Britain then he was protecting him from sugar, of all things!

Italy had starting humming an Italian tune and dancing while throwing flour and eggs into a bowl with more sugar and turned on the beater to stir all the batter together. Little did Italy know that flour needed to be added gradually and by the time Germany had rushed his way over they were both covered in white flour. 

“Italy.” Germany groaned and shifted some flour out of his slicked back blonde hair

“Sorry Germany! Please don't be mad at me.” They stood together in the kitchen face to face covered from head to toe in flour and egg, with Italy fearing for his life. 

Lately Germany had been going easy on Italy, he didn't really know why, but he did know that the Small Italian was not cut out for war training. Germany then reached over to fluff some remaining flour out of Italy hair and brushed it away. Italy had stood waiting for a beating and when he didn't get it and only a ruffle in his hair he was excited again and happy that no matter how many times he messed up he would have Germany to help him. 

“I'm not mad Italy, but now we have to clean it.” And there it was again, that adorable smile that was practically plastered to Italy’s face 100% of the time, it wanted to make Germany smile as well. Wait, Germany just called Italy Adorable. Germany shook his head making some of the flour and his hair that was usually slicked back to fall out of place. 

“I’ll get the-” Germany was cut off by the small Italians hands brushing flour out of his hair his blonde hair that had fallen back into place with his small hands. “What are you doing Italy?” He managed to ask. He was just so close and so cute, like a cat.

“Well Germany helped me, so I am helping Germany!” He smiled and raised to his tiptoes to finish putting Germany's Hair back. Italy might have been the smaller of the two but on his toes there were about the same height and clearly less than centimeters apart, to what Germany could tell.

“I can get it-” For the second time Germany was cut off by the red-head doing something, this time he had closed the gap between the two countries, and locked their lips together, to the bigger country’s surprise, but after a while he kissed back too. Germany realized that Italy tasted a lot like a sugar cube. But thats what Italy got for eating have a bowl of Sugar.

Then Italy pulled away with his hands still wrapped Germany’s neck before Italy could talk for once Germany cut him off “You ate too much sugar Italy.” he said and Italy smiled again

“Sorry Germany!” and then went back to closing the space between the two, Italy figured that they could clean up the kitchen later, this was much more Important…...


End file.
